Experiment Escape
by laluna121
Summary: A girl born from blood, the first Homunculus on this side. Based on my roleplay. You can contribute to this story! Details inside. T for allowed cursing.
1. Applications plz!

Experiment Escape Info.

This will be a story. You guys can basically apply to come in!

Appilaction:

You are a experiment in a lab. Your misson is to escape, or stay hidden. Do you know what you are?

HOMUNCULUS  
I see, they created you from scratch. I'll tell you something about yourself. Homunculi cannot die in anyway unless they either fallen love, become best freinds, or do a selfless act for a person. The moment that person dies, so do you. Keep your wits and emotions straight. Don't mind the little voice inside your head that calls itself after a sin. Ignore the thousand screaming souls inside you too.  
Option: You may have a urobous tatto anywhere on your body except for neck. I called that.

CHIMERA  
It's disgusting what scientists will do. Here's what i know. Chimeras are humans combined with animal DNA. You can tell what your animal is. Some chimeras mutate over time, so be careful when you are in public if you ever choose to be.  
Option: Your chimera may have things that go with their animal such as wings.

SPIRIT  
Stop moving! Sorry, it's hard to see you, scence you are just a spirit. I can't believe scientists would take a soul from a body! You can move through walls and some people. If you choose to, you may take over a body, but you will have to share mind space.  
Option: You can be visible. Your choice.

PSYKICK  
You can proably see my thoughts, but psykickshave the ability to read minds and sometimes lift objects. others have dangerous powers like the ability to set thing on fire...with their mind. Most jusdt can detect supernatrals like others.

HUMAN  
A normal human in a normal town...Heres my advice; be cautious.  
Option: You can be a newly arived subject who either escapes before used or is transformed.

Character name:  
Gender:  
Kind of person:  
Descript :  
Personality?:  
Escaped or Not:

Btw, happy Valentines day!

I have a Homunculus character named Trisha. Her real name is Pride, after her second personality. She is rather annoying. I will note if she is wearing her hazel eye contacts. Her hair is black and she wears a fur coat.

ALERT! By submitting your character, you agree to let your character to role played by me. If you think that your character isn't like whatever I do, please notify me. I will not change it, but consider it about the character in the future. You can also recommend what could happen in the next chapter, but only with your character.


	2. Predator and Prey

**The Author got no joining reviews, but only favs. What am I to do? Also, I will be gone this weekend.**

Chapter One: Prey and Predator

Trisha cursed as rained started to mercilessly fall from the sky. She quickly put her hood over her head. Her perch from the top of a building soon became too damp to be on, and she hated rain anyway. She leapt off and hit the sidewalk with a light 'tap'. She started to sprint towards her refuge. She was almost there, but a figure blocked her way. Crap. _Her_. She dodged just in time not to be hit by a small dart that pierced the air. She had to leap once again not to be hit. She took a split second decision. She ran. Not the sissy kind of run, but the dodge fifty-or-so-darts kind. She wove through the darts and managed to reach the forest.

Now that she was in the forest, she could slow down. She took an abrupt right turn. The darts stopped coming and her pursuer had to pause to tell where she went. By that time, Trisha had ducked into a bramble bush. The thorns tore at her jacket as the person chasing her ran past. When the coast was clear, Trisha was thoroughly soaked. She grumbled as she headed to the abandoned school house.

Kuzi stood waiting at the school house. It would be anytime now before her prey would come. And speak of the devil, there she was. She instantly loaded her dart gun and shot. She knew her prey was tricky, not to mention athletic. Her prey dodged the darts and headed towards the forest. She inwardly cursed at herself for not putting something there. She kept shooting as rain soaked through her jacket and cloths. Her prey took a sharp turn. It confused her a second, allowing her prey to get a head start. By the time she located where the prey was, it was out of sight. She thrust herself forward, hoping to catch up.

She lost it. She cursed at herself again. She had even located its hideout. She would catch it. Next time. The rain poured down at her. She sprinted back to her huge and regal mansion. She growled at herself as maids gave her tea and a towel. They dried her hair with a hair drier. They weren't even slightly surprised she came back with nothing. She was still a teen, with an active imagination. She had enthralled herself in mythology just because she saw that one person with purple eyes. It was probably just eye contacts. As the maids thought this, Kuzi was also thinking. 'Next time', Kuzi thought. 'I will catch you, Homunculus.'

**Do you like it? If you don't, don't hurt me! R&R, And plz apply!**


End file.
